


What Happened That Day

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always hated the Council scene in Transformers: Exodus, and Ratchet's little narration of what happened in an episode of Transformers Prime did nothing to help matters. I always wondered how Megatron saw things and had headcanon about it -- and I've even written in-depth fic where things happened very differently. I came up with this as a short vignette and a window into Megatron's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened That Day

"Orion. Do not do this."

"Megatron, it — I know I could never live up to such an honor. But — but it’s a chance to set things right. Without violence."

"What they offer you is not a gift, Orion Pax. It is a poison."

"How  _dare_ you, pit fighter!”

"He wanted the Matrix for himself, and  _now_  look at him.”

"We should never have let this Megatron in the door. He is a thug and a terrorist, and brought thugs and terrorists with him."

"Wait! Just — just wait, all of you. You wouldn’t be offering this to me if I hadn’t come here today.  _And I came with him._ ”

"There is no other way, brother. Don’t you see? They are making a promise no one can keep."

"Megatron —"

"Look around you, Orion Pax. It is too late for peace. It always was."

“ _No_  — !”

"He’s right. We didn’t come here to listen to some high-and-mighty Council mech who thinks he ain’t a piece of scrap because he’s polished up nice."

"Heh. Yeah. What can he do to us? Tell us to transform our guns and go home. Heh. Like the Badlands are actually  _home_  for anyone.”

"No. Orion is right. None of us want violence. None of us would be  _discussing_ violence if you ugly, rusting  _savages_ hadn’t started  _bombing —_ ”

"Maybe someone should throw you into the Pits. You and that clerk over there. Maybe you’d learn something about the facts of life down there. And as for your little  _friend_? Heh. That sounded good, but —”

"But what? But you’re going to bring down the Council hall around our ears?"

"But maybe he should go back to the library."

“ _Enough!_ _”_

"Megatron — brother. Please. This violence has to stop."

"And you will play right into their hands for that —  _brother?_ ”

"If I have to. If it’s the only way."

"They are using you, Orion. They always have been. Nothing will change when they use you and call you Prime."

"You wanted the Matrix yourself. You were looking for it. I remember."

"Not like this. Never like this."

"Megatron told you about  _that?_ You oughta count yourself lucky that he even —”

"Order! So help me, I will have  _order_ in this Council hall — !”

"I said  _enough!_ ” _  
_

"Thank you, gladiator. Now tell them to transform their weapons."

“ _No._ ”

"Megatronus, or whatever it is you’re calling yourself now —"

"Megatron. And it is my name."

"Mega _tron._ Are you here to seek an audience, or are you here to start a war?”

"That depends."

"Brother,  _no_  —”

"Look at them, Orion. Look at their cringing postures, their wide optics, their trembling hands. They promise you the Matrix. They call you their new Prime."

"Megatron, please — I didn’t ask for this — I —"

"Do they have the Matrix of Leadership? Are they holding it out to you now?"

"No. They’re not."

"Then this is a farce, Orion Pax."

"Maybe it is. But if they think I’m right — if they think we can have peace —"

“ _We_ think you’re right. Matrix or no Matrix, we will stand behind you — Optimus Prime.”

"And  _we’re_  done with this scrap. We’re done with  _you_. We’re done with calling anyone Prime who ain’t one of  _us_ —”

“ _Stand down._  We wait. Long enough for him to make his choice. Only that.”

"Thank you. Brother."

“ _Only that._ ”

"Brother — please. I know what you want. I know what your mechs want. I went to Kaon. I have seen it."

"I cannot hold them back, Orion."

"Because you don’t want to."

"No,  _brother,_  I don’t. I never have.”

"You — !"

"I stay my hand — and theirs — for you. No one else. Stand with me or stand for them."

"Brother —  _no_  —”

"I have heard enough, Orion Pax. Now  _make your choice._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to try my hand at writing unlabeled dialogue. I've kind of boxed myself into a corner recently where I write every little gesture as the characters are talking and I couldn't remember the last time I let only a paragraph break indicate a new speaker. So I challenged myself to write this in pure dialogue and include absolutely no setting, gestures, or anything else that isn't evident from what the characters say. I think I'm pleased with it. :-)


End file.
